1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filterless drain separator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a filterless drain separator which is capable of being retrofitted into existing drains for sinks commonly employed in residential and industrial applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the prior art encountered in this field are the following U.S. Patents:
Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 286,746, discloses a waste trap comprised of inlet and outlet pipes, a cup, a partition or baffle and a drain plug. The advantage of this invention is that the cup, the inlet pipe, and the partition can all be cast as one piece in a metallic mold. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Dellinger, U.S. Pat. No. 473,062, discloses a plumber's trap which can be inserted directly into a drain line. The trap comprises upper and lower semihemispherical portions, both formed as single parts and then joined together at their circumference. Waste liquid enters the inlet of the upper hemisphere and then fills the lower hemisphere until the liquid overflows into the outlet drain incorporated into the lower hemisphere. A vent is incorporated into the upper hemisphere and a drain plug is provided at the bottom of the lower hemisphere. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Horgan, U.S. Pat. No. 483,961, discloses a trap for urinal bowls comprising a circular inlet chamber whose upper inlet connects to the urinal bowl drain, a drain plug for draining and cleaning the inlet chamber; and an outlet chamber extending centrally from side to side of the inlet chamber and whose one end connects to the drain pipe. The outlet chamber contains a partition or baffle which directs the incoming waste liquid into the bottom portion of the circular chamber until the liquid rises to the top edge of the outlet chamber at which point it overflows into the drain pipe. This arrangement provides a water seal to seal out noxious gases. This trap requires an L-shaped drain pipe configuration. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Stanford, U.S. Pat. No. 616,025, discloses a liquid sealed trap designed to be used as a "running-trap, S-trap, a P-trap, etc." This trap comprises a cylindrical body with removable caps at each end, an inlet and an opposing outlet. The top of the inlet is at the same level as the bottom of the outlet. The inlet and outlet are placed at a forty five degree angle to the cylindrical body so that when angled elbow drain pipes are connected to the inlet or outlet, any of the desired trap arrangements can be formed. The cylinder contains a partition or baffle which forms an open bottom compartment which when filled with liquid creates a liquid seal between the inlet and outlet and prevents noxious gases from escaping. In operation, waste water flows into the inlet, fills the cylindrical chamber to the bottom of the outlet and then overflows into the drain pipe connected to the outlet. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 667,303, discloses a waste liquid trap comprised of an elongated casting designed to be mounted and hidden within a wall partition. This casting has two side outlets, the topmost outlet being connected to the inlet waste drain, and the lower outlet being capped with a threaded plug which can be removed to clean the trap. At the lower end of the elongated cylinder is the drain outlet and at the upper end is a noxious gas vent. Internal to the elongated trap are two U-shaped compartments formed by baffles, one inverted so that its wall extends into the second U-shaped compartment. These compartments form a cup that holds the liquid seal for the trap. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 668,776, discloses a liquid waste plumbers trap containing a double liquid seal to prevent the discharge of noxious gas from the drain line and also to guard against siphoning of the liquid out of the chambers wherein the liquid seal is formed. The trap is formed in a cylindrical shape with internal partitions shaped like a question mark and an inverted question mark, arranged so as to form two liquid sealed chambers within the trap. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 806,275, discloses a waste liquid trap for bathtubs which connects the outlet drain from the bathtub and the overflow drain from the bathtub to the outlet drain pipe. Internal to this trap are two baffles which direct the flow of liquid from the bathtub drain and overflow drain into a single chamber formed by one of these baffles. This liquid fills this chamber and forms a liquid seal and then overflows the edge of the baffle and drains away through the drain pipe. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Pleins, U.S. Pat. No. 858,306, discloses a dual liquid sealed plumbing trap designed to guard against siphoning or breaking of the liquid seal. The trap comprises a circular body with an inlet and an outlet, and a multi-compartment interior which directs the waste liquid flow from the inlet pipe through these internal compartments so that two liquid seals are formed before the waste liquid reaches the drain outlet. A threaded cap mounted on the side of the circular trap contains one of the connecting compartments and yet is removable so that the main branches of the trap can be cleaned. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Parker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 904,082, discloses a dual-liquid seal trap combined into one fitting which can be installed within a wall partition. The trap has a side inlet that connects to a U-shaped liquid sealed trap compartment, whose outlet communicates to a drain pipe and to a vent pipe. This trap is designed so it can be disconnected from its fixture without spilling the liquid contents of the trap. Two fixtures can independently drain into separate trap compartments, both traps in-turn drain into a common drain pipe. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Izquierdo, U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,376, discloses a removable strainer for a drain designed to prevent debris from entering and clogging the plumbers trap. This strainer comprises a cylindrical body mounted directly in-line in the drain pipe, a sliding strainer tray that fits snugly within this cylindrical enclosure and a sealing cap with handle. In operation, waste liquid is filtered through this strainer and the debris collects in the strainer. To clean the strainer, the sealing cap handle is manually rotated to unscrew the sealing cap, the cap is removed and then the sliding strainer tray is pulled out and emptied. The strainer tray fits snugly in the drain line and has no provision for the passage of liquid waste once the strainer becomes clogged with debris. This disclosure contains many elements that are similar to the linear strainer separator invention.
Barwick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,279, discloses a sink trap with a visible interior. The trap comprises a cap with an inlet and an outlet connection, a transparent sediment container which mates with this cap and a locking bail pivotally mounted on the cap which detachably engages and holds the sediment container to the cap. Waste liquid entering this trap is directed by the inlet pipe to the bottom of the sediment container and creates a swirling motion upon entry. The transparent sediment container allows visual inspection to determine the amount of sediment or whether any foreign objects have entered the container. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Birnbaum U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,547 discloses a drain trap incorporating a baffle and debris catchall container. This disclosure modifies a standard U-shaped plumbers drain trap by placing a baffle in the waste liquid outlet stream so as to redirect the liquid flow into a catchall container wherein any object or sediment of a specific gravity greater than that of the flowing liquid will separate out and remain in this container. The waste liquid and any material light enough to be carried along by the flow of the liquid waste is forced upward and out of the container and then into the drain outlet. The catchall container is removed from the drain by unscrewing it. The container is made of glass or clear plastic so that any debris collected can be visually checked. This disclosure contains many elements that are similar to the elements of the linear strainer waste separator invention.
Barker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,992, discloses a flexible trap. This trap comprises two semihemispherical components each having a port that can be clamped onto a drain pipe and each having an internal baffle. When assembled into a single unit, the internal baffles form a torturous passageway which forces the waste liquid into a sump compartment formed by these baffles. The waste liquid then overflows one of the baffles and flows into the drain pipe. The sump compartment restricts the flow of the waste liquid so that any debris will collect in this sump. For debris such as human hair, grit, coffee grinds and the like, these can be purged from the sump compartment by running liquid through the trap while simultaneously squeezing and compressing the sides of the trap. The entire trap must be removed to recover objects that may be lodged in the trap. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Kessel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,717, discloses a modular assembly for a drain trap used to catch drain water from inside or outside a dwelling, especially surface runoff. The trap comprises a modular assembly which can be easily expanded in depth and accessories. The top of the trap can be directly connected to a drain pipe or water spout. In addition, the top can incorporate an open grid so that surface water can drain directly into the trap. In addition to an inlet on the lid, an inlet is also mounted on the upper portion of the side(s). Water from either the top or the side inlets can be directed by a baffle into a catch basket which would screen out pebbles or other solid objects being washed into the trap. Drain water collects at the bottom of the trap container, forms a liquid seal, and then drains out through a baffled outlet. The baffles attached to this outlet form an open-bottomed compartment which when filled with water forms the aforementioned liquid seal. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Tuleja, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,827, discloses a U-shaped drain trap wherein various strainers entrap various sized particles and valuable articles which may be in the waste liquid. This drain trap comprises a U-shaped trap with a threaded nut that enables the insertion or removal of the various strainers into the path of the waste liquid. The various embodiments of strainers include variously sized mesh screens mounted along a rod, a cylindrical mesh basket, a cylindrical basket with variously sized internal fingers, and a rod containing a plurality of radially extending pins or wires. All of these screening methods will entrap various sized particles in the waste liquid until the screens become completely clogged. At this point, the threaded nut must be removed so that the screen can be cleaned. This disclosure contains many elements that are similar to the elements of the linear strainer waste separator invention.
Haentzens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,235, discloses a waste separator that separates and accumulates solid waste material such as that produced by a household garbage disposal. In this waste separator, the flow of the waste liquid is redirected via a baffle into a waste container. The heavier particles in the waste liquid settle out and remain in the waste container while the waste water eventually drains out through an outlet connected to the drain. By redirecting and reducing the flow velocity of the waste liquid, the separator prevents flush through and allows the waste material to settle out. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.